<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too late (or so he thinks) by goldenred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066207">too late (or so he thinks)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred'>goldenred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Comfort, Cranks (Maze Runner), DEATH CURE SPOILERS heh, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Island - Freeform, Letter, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Newt Maze Runner, Newt is alive, Nightmares, Safe Haven, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, They r in LOVE, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas Maze Runner, bb thomas, gay boys, gotta love em, i smell boys being gay, kiss, kissing on an island, kith, love letter, maze runner - Freeform, mentioned minho, minho - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, newts letter, not shinee minho, only maze runner minho, teresa is still dead sorry, they are Safe, they are alive, they kissed, they kithed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thomas wakes up in the safe haven thinking newt is dead, and realizes he has feelings for him. <br/>ch. 2: newt has nightmares and thomas does his best to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not proofread :( my tired ass Cannot do that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his eyes shot open from a nightmare that danced behind them just moments before. by the time he’d awoken completely, he forgot what it was even about. he had no clue where he was, or how he got here. was he safe? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he moved his body, sitting up on the bed. pain spread throughout his body from the bullet wound he forgot he had. he looked down, it was bandaged up. his memories of what happened came back to him too quick for him to handle. newt, he was gone. teresa, she was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">newt. newt had been the most uplifting person he knew, theres no way he was really gone. but he watched him die. he watched him lose himself, taken by the anger that he had suppressed deep inside himself. he reminded himself of the thing newt gave him, and reached for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the necklace looked like a bottle of some sort, so he attempted to open it. a letter was hidden away inside, assigned to thomas. he hesitated upon reading it, fearing nothing and everything about it at the same time. he didnt know if he could actually live normally without one of his closest friends with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his eyes scanned the letter, every word hand written by newt. his vision was blocked, tears. the letter explained how newt missed things within the glade, how he wasnt afraid of dying, how he basically trusted thomas with his life. his blurry eyes were wiped dry by his hand, and he continued reading. the part within newt writing about how he trusted him stood out to him the most:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>most importantly, im in love with you. i really should have told you sooner, but it’s clearly too late now</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he read the words over and over again, so many times until he couldnt see past the wall of tears that had formed. his mind flashed newts final moments in his head, and the tears fell. he read the rest of the letter as best he could, and put it onto to bed next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he hadnt thought about it until now. he was definitely in love with newt, and now it was too late. he shouldve helped newt the second he found out about him being infected, but he didnt. he shouldnt have listened when newt told him not to worry about him. and now he was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he remembered he still didnt know where he was, he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood himself up, his wound still causing him pain. he stepped out into the bright sunlight, his head began to hurt from the intense light, but he got used to it quick. his mind reminded him of newt, but he pushed it deep down inside and tried to forget.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the suns placement told thomas it was past noon, probably around 4pm. his feet carried him through the grass as he walked towards what appeared to be people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thomas!” the voice of minho yelled from behind him, and thomas turned around to see him. “youre awake!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“good to see you,” thomas smiled, “but, where are we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ah, we found an island. it seems safe from everything, so we’re staying here.” minho stopped walking right by thomas and began talking again, “you okay? your eyes, theyre red.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thomas didnt realize his eyes were still red from crying. “oh, yeah, im okay.” the slight smile he still had on his face dropped to nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh! thomas! the tent beside the one you were in, go there.” thomas gave minho a strange look, but he started walking anyways. when minho didnt follow, he knew he was going alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he walked back in the direction he came from, which wasnt far from where he ended up before minho spotted him. honestly, he was still confused from everything thats happened in his life, that he can remember, so he didnt question anything about the tent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">before he reached the tent, he noticed movement at the door of it before a body limped out. the light surrounding them made it hard to see their face, but as he got closer, he knew who it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh my god.” he whispered, but then yelled, “newt?” he knew it was him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his pained body picked up speed as newt looked up at him, they were both shocked. newt attempted to speed to thomas, but his now weakened body didnt allow him, making him nearly collapse. thomas approached him and caught him before he did fall, and pulled him up into the biggest hug he’s ever given.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i thought. .” thomas couldnt contain anything, his emotions were too much, “you were dead.” god, that hurt to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you okay? minho told me you got shot.” newts voice wobbled, he hugged thomas tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“im. . im okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">their hug was long, they didnt know when to end it. thomas didnt want to, every second of it showed him newt was still here and alive, and he didnt know if he believed it yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“minho told me they used his blood to help me, but later on they used your blood. i told them you have a heros blood, like what teresa was explaining.” newt explained, knowing thomas had got to be curious. he also laughed, but it forced a tear down his face. the hug continued in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“its not too late.” thomas whispered, newt tried to ask what he was talking about, but was cut off. thomas pulled away from the hug and cupped newts face in his hands, he breathed out, then in, then pressed their lips together. it was gentle, caring, and desperate at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">even if thomas didnt realize it, he had been waiting for this moment for too long. newt had already known he was waiting, and was in a state of shock from the suddenness of the kiss, but he didnt forget to kiss back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you read the letter?” newt asked as they pulled away from each other, his face red from embarrassment. that was meant to be read if he was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just a bit ago, yeah.” thomas smiled, “im in love with you, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“good.” newts smile was large as he pulled thomas back towards him and hugged him tight, thomas ignored the pain his wound caused him from this action and paid more attention to how newt held him so gently. they pulled their heads together once more and made up for the lost months they spent fighting for their lives, rather than enjoying them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">their lips were soft on each others, carefully moving and savouring the moment. time around them slowed, and they knew this was how they wanted to spend the rest of their time together, just by simply being together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. +1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>newt fears his nightmares, but thomas is right by him to remind him things didn’t turn out like in his nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not proofread x2 i decided to add a chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cold sweat formed on the back of newts neck, just where he was laying on the pillow moments before. his breath was fast, and his brain was numb. he didnt even know what time it was, but it was dark. he finally noticed the tears on his cheeks, along with the tears that were in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt a hand press gently against his shoulder, he flinched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bad dream?” a groggy voice arose from next to him, thomas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">over the past couple months, newt has had nightmares of becoming a crank. he would seek comfort in his newly proclaimed boyfriend, thomas, which is why they now shared a tent. his nightmares slowed to a near stop once he began sleeping with thomas by his side, but they didnt stop completely, he got them at least once a week. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">newt nodded his head and wiped his eyes clear of tears. he took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself from the intense fear he felt from the dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he felt himself losing control. his muscles thought through anger, jolting and trying to hurt thomas. newts vision was dark, he tried so desperately to gain control again, but attempts failed. he was losing himself to the virus. he screamed, cried, but nothing showed on the surface, it was all inside his head. something else was on the surface, not him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“newt, please. we need you, i need you to fight it, please.” thomas’s voice wobbled, sounded desperate, he needed his friend to fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“tommy, im sorry.” newts voice was rough, he spit black from his mouth as he spoke. he fought back as hard as he could, trying so hard to hold himself back from hurting thomas. “you have to kill me, please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he could feel himself losing the small control he had again, his body began slashing towards thomas again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“i cant!” thomas cried out. brenda needed to get here. now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">newt couldnt grasp his body, he was almost gone. he could feel it. he was slipping away into darkness at this point. the last thing he’d see is himself hurting the one he loves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“im so sorry.” newt whispered, his voice still sounding angry, and he let go and slipped away, watching himself try to kill thomas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but thats not how it happened, thats how his dream happened. newt never completely lost himself, he stabbed himself and lost consciousness, which appeared to slow the virus from getting to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thomas kept himself calm for newt, he wrapped his arms around the blond in an attempt to help him. “youre here now, with me, with all of us. you fought your battle, and won. we’re all so proud of you, newt.” newt turned himself towards thomas and hugged him back, placing his face on his shoulder and letting himself tear up again. he felt thomas’s arms rub his back and move up to play with his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">newt was calmed by now, but he didnt move from his position. he loved the confort of thomas playing with his hair and pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. in the back of his mind was his nightmare, and what happened, but he let himself let it go and focus on thomas’s touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">newt lifted his head slowly, and looked thomas in the eye. thomas shot him a soft smile, which newt returned quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thank you,” he said, and leaned toward thomas, pressing a kiss to his lips. it was full of emotions, it spoke words newt couldnt speak, it told thomas how much newt cared about him, how he needed him there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they laid back down together, sharing small, loving kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you.” newt whispered through their kisses, both of them becoming tired again, knowing it was probably only just past midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you too.” thomas kissed him once more before hugging him and holding him close and closing his eyes, ready to fall back asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">newt adjusted himself under thomas’s arm, getting comfy before he drifted back to sleep, feeling comforted by thomas’s hold on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god, he was so in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>